Love Triangle
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Two campers want Lazlo but Lazlo wants only one of them.
1. Prologue

At one point in her life, Jane Doe was married and had a son. They dated for three years and were married for five. Her husband was a handsome buck; his antlers were so splendid and well taken care of that Jane couldn't help be get close to him. After they wed they had their first child, a boy and he was called John…John Deer.

They had a good life and were very happy but Jane's husband wanted more. Ever since he was a child he wanted to be an actor and Jane supported him. So when he left for Hollywood, Jane was left taking care of the house and child.

Her husband called and wrote her everyday and he would always say the same, "When I make it big, I'll move you both out here with me and we can live in bliss." This always made Jane happy; she still loved him so she waited.

She waited almost two years, soon the calls and letters stopped coming and the money was running low. Jane was going to have to find a job and soon, she tried sending letters to her husband but they were always sent back. The envelope always came back with a stamp claiming that the name was wrong.

What was going on? Why was the name wrong, she was sure she spelled it right. A few days went by and soon Jane got a letter in the mail, once opened it was filled with divorce papers. Jane began to cry, he wanted a divorce? She called their lawyer and he said that her husband didn't want to married anymore.

Was this really happing? Once Jane read over the papers and talked to the lawyer, she was able to get a hold of him. He had made it huge and loved the single life so much, partying, and having different girls every night that he couldn't handle the baggage of her and her son anymore.

Jane broke down and cried; when she asked about the letters having the wrong names on them, he told her that he had changed his name to, Rock Buckskin. That was last Jane ever heard from him.

With money low and John now almost thirteen, Jane needed money. Oh sure, Rock sent Jane money for child support but it was only hundred dollars a month, not enough to get by. Jane was able to find a job as a Den Mother for the town's Squirrel Scouts.

As for John, during the summer while she was away at camp, he just sat at home. What if she was able to get him into the Bean Scouts? It'd be easy enough, I mean after all Lumpus was her friend.


	2. John Deer

Jane Doe sat in Scout Master Lumpus' office; her son was with her too. They were talking to Lumpus about getting John into the bean scouts. "So you see, Algonquin, with nothing for him to do during the summer, I think coming to Camp Kidney would be good for him, don't you think?" Lumpus looked over at John, he was dressed in baggy black pants with a chain holding his wallet, a red hooded sweatshirt, skater shoes, and had his feet up on Lumpus' desk.

Lumpus scowled at the way John was disrespecting his things but even more so that he was picking his teeth. Lumpus' gaze went to John's antlers; they were huge, almost as big as his. How could a teenage buck's antlers be bigger then a full grown bull moose's?

"So Scout Master Lumpus, what'd you say?" Lumpus was snapped out of his thoughts by Jane's beautiful voice. He cleared his throat, "Well…I'm not sure. Most Bean Scouts have to start from the age of ten…" He looked at John, who didn't really seem to care, to Jane who looked worried. "But…since it's you Jane, I'll find some room for your son."

Jane squealed and clapped, "Oh, Algonquin, thank you so much." She gave John a kiss on the cheek and hugged Lumpus, who melted at her touch. As Jane was walking to the door she said back, "If there are any problems, just give me a call over at Acorn Flats." Lumpus waved, "Oh, I don't think there'll be any problems here." Jane waved again, "Okay, good-bye Scout Master, Bye honey." John waved bye to his mom.

Once Jane was gone Lumpus took John over to the next room of his office. "So what size are you?" he asked, John thought for a minute, "Uh…I guess a medium." Lumpus nodded and handed John a bean scout uniform. He looked at the hat with disgust, "Do I seriously have to wear this?" Lumpus put his hands his hips and nodded, "Yes, it's part of the uniform." John scowled, "God damn it." He said under his breath.

Once John was changed Lumpus had Slinkman call all the scouts to the flag pole. "What do you think is going on?" Raj asked Lazlo, "I don't know, Raj, but I bet it's really good!" Lazlo giggled and as soon as Lumpus came outside everyone listened. Lumpus stood in front of the scouts, "All right here's the deal. We have a new scout joining us to day and I want you all the treat him nice. Come on out John." John walked down the steps of Lumpus' lodge and stood next to Lumpus and Slinkman.

All the scouts were in awe, there hasn't been a new scout at Camp Kidney in a long time and now this buck stood before them. Everyone listened but before Lumpus could say anything Edward spook up, "Hey wait a minute! How can he join now? Don't Beans have to start younger not when they're fifteen?" The scouts looked at Edward and back at Lumpus, "Yes, well….that is the rule but this time we've made an exception."

Edward crossed his arms, "What kind of exception?" Before Lumpus could answer John answered for him, "I'm Den Mother Jane's son." Everyone was shocked and right away they finally understood what was going on, "So…he got in because he has connations?" Clam spoke up. John nodded and Lumpus cleared his throat again, "Yes, well now that's out of the way. I want you all to be nice to John." He turned to John, "All right John we're going to put you in Soy Bean cabin, all right?" John nodded.

Everyone left and Soy Cabin came over to meet him. John listened to them for awhile but his gaze went over to some of the scouts laughing. It was Jelly bean cabin; they were playing some kid of game that involved a pine cone being thrown in the air. He was almost going to say something mean when Lazlo bent over. John froze at this site and even more so when Lazlo's black thong stuck out.

John's cheeks got red and he felt his penis twitch a little. When Lazlo stood up and turned to the side, John got even more turned on, Lazlo's pants made his ass look big and round and all John could think of, 'I bet he looks great naked.' John's smile at the thought was that of sly and turned on.

John was about to call to Lazlo when Edward went over to him. The two of them talked a little and then Edward walked passed Lazlo and was going toward the lake but not before giving Lazlo's ass a playful smack. Lazlo blushed and giggled, this made John jealous, 'So I have some competition. Not a problem, he's a fucking platypus. ' John was interrupted from his thoughts from his cabin mates.

"Come on John; let's go put your things away." John nodded and picked up is duffle. He followed his cabin mates to Soy cabin, they passed the Jellies and Lazlo waved to him, "Hi, John!" John smiled, "What's up?" Lazlo laughed and went back to playing with his friends.

888

AN: I'm drinking NOS again XD


	3. Fun in the Sun?

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were walking down to the lake; it was a pretty hot day. They weren't wearing the traditional Bean Scout bathing suit; those were only for the younger campers. They were wearing their own swimming trunks. Clam had on a pair of yellow trunks with red flames, Raj had on red trunks, and Lazlo's trunks were purple and stopped just above his knees. Lazlo's trunks were also pushed down to show the intersection of his groin.

They got down to the beach to see all of Camp Kidney in the water. Scout Master Lumpus was in his lounge chair and Slinkman was in the life guard seat. The Jellies picked a spot on the beach to put down their towels. Raj and Clam raced into the water while Lazlo walked down, he stopped half way when he saw John lying on his towel.

He was on his back and his trucks were green with a dark blue pattern. He was on his back with sunglasses and his hands behind his head. Lazlo went over to him, "Hi John!" John lifted his sunglasses up and looked to see who was bothering him; he smiled when he saw that it was Lazlo. John sat up, "Hey, what's up?" Lazlo smiled back, "Nothing much, just going for a swim, why don't you go in?" John shrugged, "I thought I'd work on my tan a little but if you want me too, I'll go in."

Lazlo giggled and walked into the water with John. Once in Lazlo dived down while John swam around. He was doing a back stork. He wasn't watching where he was going and soon ran into someone. He stopped and looked and saw that it was Edward who was not pleased to see John. They eyed each other for awhile and, "Oh, it's just you. I had to think of who you were at first." Edward said, John snorted.

John crossed his arms while Edward had his hands on his hips, "Yeah, I can't think of your name either." They both then heard a giggle and looked to their sides; they saw that is was Lazlo giggling. "Oh come on, you two now each other. John, Edward, Edward, John!" The two boys looked at each other for awhile and just nodded to each other then Edward dove under the water.

John stood there with Lazlo for awhile, just eyeing him up and down "What a nice body you have Lazlo." John finally said with a smile. Lazlo was shocked to hear this and blushed while looking at his body, "Yeah, I guess. I try not to eat a lot of junk food and plenty of bananas. I also run around a lot so…I guess I do stay in pretty good shape." John opened his arms and turned around, "What do you think of my body?"

Lazlo examined his body and thought, "It's nice. You must really work out; your body reminds me of Dave and Ping-Pong's bodies." John was shocked, "Who?" Lazlo pointed to the Loons who were talking, "They work out a lot too and I heard they bench a lot." John looked at their bodies and was very impressed.

John walked over to Lazlo so that he was closer to him. Lazlo had to look up to see John's face, "You know Lazlo…I am impressed with their bodies but I rather look at yours…" Lazlo blushed and felt John's hand rub his arm. Lazlo then backed up a little, "Uh… well….you see, John…" but before he could finish he felt someone grab him from under and arms and throw him into the water.

Lazlo was in shock but was laughing when he came back up. He looked over at John who was just as surprised as he was. "Who did that?" Lazlo asked smiling, John shrugged. Lazlo looked around and didn't see anyone close enough to do it, he then felt something swim between his legs and lift him up on their shoulders. It was Edward. John felt a rush of jealousy run through him; Lazlo had his arms around Edward and was laughing. Edward was holding Lazlo by his legs and then tossed him backwards into the water.

John cringed when he heard the sound Lazlo's body make when he hit the water, "HEY! Be careful Edward that sounded like it hurt him!" Lazlo came back up laughing and John pushed Edward out of the way and grabbed Lazlo by his arms, "Are you okay?" Lazlo was surprised but, "Yeah, I'm fine John. Edward does that all the time, it's fun."

John turned back around and looked at Edward who was scowling. "Well…still, it sounded like it hurt." Lazlo shook his head and broke away from John's grip. John turned back to Edward but he was gone, he looked around but didn't see him. He looked back at Lazlo who was playing with Raj and Clam. He was going to go over to them when something grabbed his ankles and he fell face first into the water.

Before he came back up he opened his eyes under water and saw Edward. They looked at each other for a minute before Edward flipped him off and then swam away. John surfaced and watched for Edward to surface as well. He didn't.

888

At dinner, John sat with his cabin mates. He was laughing with them but his eyes kept going over to Lazlo. His thong was sticking out again but this time it was pink with rhinestones. John then heard someone yelling behind him and he looked to see Edward yelling at his cabin mates, "HEY EDWARD! QUIT BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE TO THE DUNGS!!!" The Mess Hall got quiet when they heard John yelling at Edward. Edward turned slowly to John, "Why don't you mind your own fucking business fag!"

John tensed up at that word and stood up, "How dare you say something like that! You're a fag too!" Before anyone could stop them they were yelling at each other, Edward didn't care that John was taller then him, he could still yell with the best of anyone. They were really close, so close that if they were the same height their noses would be touching.

Before anything else could happen, Lazlo ran over and stood between them, "STOP IT!" he yelled and they stopped and looked at him. "Both of you please stop it!" John and Edward looked at each other once more; "Fucker" Edward said and walked out of the mess hall. John looked at Lazlo, "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Lazlo." He placed his hand on Lazlo's back; Lazlo smiled and moved away, "its okay." He then walked back over to his friends.

After he sat down he looked back at John, 'I know what you want and what your trying to do John but I'm sorry….I love Edward, even if he doesn't know it.'


	4. Bisexual

Edward walked out of the Mess Hall and made his way to the back of the building. He gave out a frustrated sigh, what was John's problem anyway? What did he ever do to John anyway? He leaned against the building and reached into his pants pocket. When he felt what he wanted he pulled them out; a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

He placed the stick into his mouth and lit up. After a long drag he let it out, 'Oh that taste so good.' He placed the stick back into his mouth and was about to take another drag when he heard footsteps. Oh man, if it was Lumpus or Slinkman he was going to get in trouble, if it was Lazlo he was going to have to explain him self, and if it was John he was leaving.

It was neither of them, it was Dave. He had followed Edward out of the Mess Hall but lost him until he saw the smoke from Edward's cigarette. Dave came over and, "What the hell was that about?" he asked, all Edward did was shrug, "I don't know. That buck has it out for me."

Dave sighed, "I think he likes Lazlo…" Edward tensed a little but didn't change the look on his face, "Oh well…you know." Dave waited for Edward to finishes but when he didn't, "So…what're you going to do? Fight for him?" Edward looked away, "Fight for whom?" Dave was getting a little annoyed, "For Lazlo that's who!"

Edward turned from Dave and walked away but not before saying, "If things don't work with Lazlo, I'll go back to girls. I mean after all, I am bisexual." And Edward walked away. Dave turned around just in time to see a pair of antlers disappear, "Ah, shit. Way'd a go Edward."

888

AN: I know it's short but I'm sick right now and I just wanted to up-date and go back to bed, sorry.


	5. Love in the woods

Clam walked into the woods. It was dinner but he didn't care, he had better things to do then to eat tofu. He had a cigarette in his mouth; he had to bum it off of Edward again. He always felt bad for doing it but he hadn't had his own pack since camp started again. Edward always had a pack since his brother sent him one every week. If Clam were to ask his parents to send him a pack, they wouldn't.

He took a drag and threw the butt on the ground just as he reached his destination. It was a clearing in the woods; a blanket was set up along with some candles. He smiled and waited. Some rustling in the woods could be heard and when he turned in the direction of the noise, Gretchen came out. She was shocked to see him at first but then smiled, "You're early." Clam shrugged, "I couldn't wait any longer."

Gretchen walked over to him, placed her hands on his cheeks, "Aww, your sweet." And they kissed. After the broke off Gretchen took Clam by his hand and led him over to the blanket. They sat down and were soon making out again. Using his weight, Clam pushed Gretchen down on her back and placed his hand on her exposed stomach.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he played with her belly button ring. Gretchen's hands went from around his neck to the hem of his shirt. They stopped kissing long enough for Clam to take his shirt off. Before kissing again Gretchen admired his body; he was so tone. His chest was well defined and his abs was a six pack.

She looked back at him and they kissed again. This time Clam took her shirt off and pushed her skirt up. When they met like this she never wore panties, it just made his life easier. Gretchen began to un-button and un-zip his pants, tonight was different. Usually they waited a little, just talking and exploring but tonight they couldn't wait, she couldn't wait.

Gretchen took Clam into her hand and began to stork him up and down. Clam gripped the blanket tighter and he almost ripped it. Finally, not being able to wait anymore, Clam positioned him self at Gretchen's entrance and pushed inside. She moaned his name and he reached down to capture her lips with his.

Clam sped up and he felt the sweat beading down his back. Gretchen had her eyes closed and was trying not to scream, but to no anvil. Gretchen let out a scream with Clam's name mixed in it. Clam felt her inner walls grip around him which caused him to explode inside her. "Gretchen…" was all Clam got out before falling into her arms.

He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat slow down. Gretchen stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Clam" Clam looked up at her and smiled, "I love you, Gretchen." They kissed and then fell into a light sleep.

888

Clam walked back to Camp Kidney, went to his cabin and was greeted by a mad pachyderm and a shocked primate. Raj was standing by his bed with his arms cross and Lazlo was sitting on his bed, "And where were you?" Raj asked. Clam shrugged, "No where." Lazlo giggled, he knew.

Raj knew too, "You met Gretchen again didn't you?" Clam shot him a dirty look, "So what if I did? What're you going to do?" Raj shook his head, "I'm not going to do anything because nothing I say will stop you." Clam began to un-dress to get into his PJ's when, "I just wish you wouldn't do it out in the woods like some dirty animals."

Clam stopped and looked at Raj, "Uh…Raj…we are animals." Raj sighed, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to act like it. Try being more…more…human…" Lazlo's eyes got huge, "Oh…" was all he said and looked away. Clam dropped his shirt and walked over to Raj, "Human?" Raj gulped and nodded. Raj tensed up when Clam brought his hand up to Raj's face.

It was just his finger but Raj was still scared, mainly from the look on Clam's face, he was enraged. "Don't you EVER and I mean _EVER_ compare me to a fucking human, EVER!" Clam turned on Raj, grabbed his stuff and walked out into the night.

Raj fell back on his bed and looked over at Lazlo. "Why would you say that Raj?" Raj was shocked but shook his head, "Because he acts like an animal." "We are animals!" Raj looked back over at Lazlo, "Yes but we're civilized…what?" Lazlo was shaking his head. "So? You can't expect him to act human after what happen in the Second Holocaust can you? You know half his family was in it."

Raj sighed, "I know…" Lazlo held out his hands, "Then stop telling him to act human." Raj climbed under his covers and closed his eyes. Lazlo sat there for a while before getting up and turning the light off. He was about to crawl into bed when there was knock. Lazlo went over to the door and opened it, it was John.

Lazlo backed up a little, "Oh, John hi. Uh…you do know its lights out right?" John stepped into the cabin, "I know but I need to tell you something about Edward." Lazlo sighed, "Can't it wait till tomorrow?" John gripped Lazlo, "No, I have to tell you now." "Okay, fine what is it?" John looked around and "Edward's Bi." Lazlo just stood there for a while and, "Yeah, so? I knew that." John let go of him and was shocked.

John looked at him for awhile and, "Good night, John." And Lazlo closed the door, leaving John standing there dumbstruck.

888

AN: I hope this makes up for the horrible last chapter and how come no reviews?


	6. Jane and Lumpus

John walked away from Jelly Cabin, dumbfounded. Lazlo knew that Edward was bisexual, and he was okay with it? How can anyone be okay with it? It means that he has been with girls and that's just gross. John walked and thought about this, there had to be something that Edward did that Lazlo didn't like, but what? Fighting? No, John fights. Smoking? Probably not. There had to be something.

John kept walking but soon stopped when he felt sand under his feet. He looked down and saw that he was down by the lake. How did he get that far and not even realize it. He was about to turn to go back up to camp but stopped when he saw something floating in the water. It was boat.

He walked over to get a better look at it. On the side it said "Squirrel Scouts" John was surprised, "Mom?" he made his way back up to camp and to Lumpus' cabin. He had just got up to it when he saw Slinkman walk out the door and onto the bus. John watched as Slinkman pulled away and then went up to the door.

John raised his hand to knock when, "Oh, Algonquin. This was such a good idea." "Why thank you Ms. Doe." John lifted his ear up and placed it against the door. Inside, Lumpus and Jane sat around a table with candles lit, wine, and a steak dinner. "So tell me, Algonquin. Have there been any problems with John?" Out side the door John froze. Lumpus thought for a minute and then, "No, not really." Outside, John began to breathe again.

They talked a little more and John was about to turn to leave when, "Jane would like you to go upstairs?" John slammed his ear to the door. 'Don't do it Mom, for the love of god—' "Oh! Algonquin! That sounds like a good idea." Lumpus took Jane by her hand and led her up to his room.

When John heard their footsteps fade he went in. They were gone. John went over to the table, took a bite of his mom's steak, grabbed the neck of the wine bottle and took a swig of it. He placed it down when he heard voice upstairs.

John slowly made his way up the stairs. He was being very careful not to make any noise. Every step he took made him fear the worse. He knew what they were doing but he still needed to make sure. John heard his mom giggle. He stood behind the door, the voice were now moans. "Oh Algonquin…" John opened the door just enough to see in and what he saw was the worse.

Jane was lying down on Lumpus' bed, naked, and Lumpus had his pants off. John slammed the door shut, ran down the steps, out of the cabin, and into the bathroom.

John splashed his face with cold water and when his mind kept showing images of the two adults he ended up slamming his head into the mirror. He kept doing it to until, "Oh my god! You _are_ a freak!" John fell down on his ass and looked up to see Edward.

John felt his head, he wasn't bleeding but the mirror was cracked. Edward walked over to him, "What the fuck were you doing that for?" John looked down at his legs and said nothing. Edward stood up and when into one of the stalls.

When Edward came back out, John was gone. Edward walked over to the cracked mirror and took it down. He examined it and shook his head, 'What a fucktard.' He threw the mirror into the garbage and went back to bed himself.

888

AN: fucktard-fucking retard


	7. It's early morning

Samson woke up. The sun was almost high in the sky and clouds were forming around the camp, "Looks like rain." Samson said after yawning. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and kicked something. He yelped and woke up Dave and Ping-Pong, "What is it? Asked Dave, "What's going on?" Ping-Pong asked.

Samson looked down on the floor by his bed and saw Clam. Samson was shocked at first but then, "Oh, yeah!"

888Flashback888

_A knock came on Fava Bean door. Samson went over and answered it, it was Clam. Clam told him about Raj and the fight. "Oh Clam you are more then welcome to stay here tonight." Clam walked in and made a little spot for him self by Samson's bed. He didn't mind the hard floor. With his hard armor like skin, a wooden floor wouldn't stop him from having a good nights rest._

888End Flashback888

Clam sat up and stretched, then scratched his head. He looked around and smiled at the Loons and the guinea pig. "Morning, Clam!" Dave said, Clam smiled, "Morning!" Samson got out of bed on the other side. "Well…It's still pretty early but I'm going to go take a shower now. Bye." Samson walked out the door but soon came back in.

"Oh and Clam…" Clam looked at him, "I hope everything works out between you and Raj." Clam nodded and watched the screen door swing shut. Clam stood up, gathered his things, and made his way to the door. "Thanks again." He said, "No problem!" Ping-Pong shouted after him.

The Loon brothers were left alone, "Well….We still have twenty minutes before Slinkman sounds the wake up call." Dave said while covering himself up with his blankets and going back to sleep. Ping-Pong sat in his bed, he looked at his brother then back at the door, "_I'm going to go take a shower._" Ping-Pong replayed Samson's voice over and over in his head.

Soon, he got out of bed, grabbed his towel, and made his way to the showers. Dave looked just in time to see Ping-Pong's tail feathers vanish. He smiled, Dave didn't mind that his older brother was gay and besides he had a good reason to be. Sure Ping-Pong used to date chicks but all of them cheated on him so it didn't come as a surprise that he would go to the other side.

To Dave, Ping-Pong was still Ping-Pong. It didn't matter if he liked males, females, or even humans. As long as he was happy, Dave was happy.

888

John came running out of the woods. He was out for his early morning run, like he did every morning. He came out behind Lumpus' cabin and he scowled at it. He ran around to the other side just in time to his mother step out the door, "MOM!" Jane jumped and squealed. She placed her hand over her heart to stop it from busting out of her chest.

She giggled when she saw her son, "Oh, John honey. What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" John crossed his arms in an attempt to challenge his mother, "What are you doing here so early and coming out of Scout Master Lumpus' cabin?" Jane was taken a back but smiled, "Oh, well you see dear. I wanted to talk to Scout Master Lumpus' about how you were doing here. I needed to come early because I and Miss. Mucus are taken the Squirrel Scouts on a little hiking trip."

John looked at his mom for a little while longer before shaking his head and walking over to her. He was taller then her so she had to look up at her own son. They stood there for a little bit before John threw his arms around his mother. "Oh! John?" but she hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a minute then John whispered into his mother's ear, "Please don't make the same mistake to made with Rock Buckskin." John let her go and ran back to his cabin. Jane stood there dumbfounded. She had never told John who his real father was but he knew, how?

She was about to call after him when she head Miss. Mucus sounding the wake up call over at Acorn Flats. She ran down to her boat and made her way across the lake. She'd have to figure it out later.

888

Clam, very quietly, opened the door to Jelly Bean cabin and placed his things back on his bed. "Clam?" Clam looked behind him and saw Lazlo awake, "Where have you been all night?" Clam looked at Raj, who was still sleeping, and back at Lazlo, "I stayed the night with the Fava Beans." Lazlo nodded, "Okay, good."

Lazlo got out of bed and walked over to Clam, gave him hug, and, "You know Raj didn't mean it right?" Clam nudged Lazlo away, "Yes he did. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it." "But Clam—" Clam cut him off, "No 'buts' Lazlo! Raj meant it and the only reason he did say it was because he's jealous that I'm getting laid, and he isn't."

At this point, Raj had woken up, "That is so not true, Clam!" but Clam didn't give him the satisfaction of having another fight. Clam simply grabbed his bathing supplies and walked out the cabin but not before saying, "Fuck off, Raj"

888

Chip and Skip were shacking Edward. They wanted him to wake up but Edward stayed in bed; pillow over his head and blankets covering his entire body. When they finally stopped, "Maybe he's dead" Chip said, "Or maybe…a kiss from his true love is the only thing that'll wake him up." Skip put in. Edward was trying to ignore them and stay asleep.

"But where are we going to find his true love?" Chip asked, Skip thought for a second when, "I know! They say the person you fight the most with is your true love so that means that _John_ is Edward's true love." The Dungs cheered upon figuring it out.

"Come on! Let's go get John!" Edward came out from his hiding spot. "Hold it you two retards! I'm awake. And fucking John is not my _true love_." The Dungs just looked at him, "Then…is it Lazlo?" Chip asked. Edward looked away; he prayed they didn't notice the hint of red in his cheeks. When he or they didn't say anything, Edward got out of bed, pushed through the Dung Beetle wall, out the door, and into the mess hall.

888

AN: Okay, I lied. I made time to write this and I'm okay with it. I hope you are too.


	8. Wet Dreams

Lazlo walked into the Mess Hall. There was only a little bit of the scouts there at the time. Ted, Gordon, the Lemmings, the Hedgehog, and Edward! Lazlo smiled when he saw Edward, just the camper he wanted to see.

Lazlo closed the doors and walked over to where Edward was sitting, with his head down. Lazlo bent down and listened, it sounded like Edward was asleep. Lazlo lightly tapped his shoulder and Edward slowly lifted his head up.

He looked up at Lazlo and smiled, "Hey." Lazlo smiled back, "Morning….I had a dream about you last night." Lazlo's smile was on the seductive side. Edward was sweeping his hair back with his eyes closed and upon hearing Lazlo's statement he opened his eyes and smiled.

Edward looked Lazlo in the eye, who was standing a little to the side to show off his ass, "You did?" Edward finally said. Lazlo nodded and bit his bottom lip, again, seductively. Lazlo then started to move to sit next to Edward who in turn, turned his body slightly so Lazlo could sit between his legs.

Once sited comfortably between Edward's legs and the feel of Edward's groin pressing against him, Lazlo told Edward his dream. Lazlo wasn't looking at Edward but rather at the wall in front of them but Lazlo could feel Edward's eyes on him.

"You invited me into the shower with you and once the water was pouring over our naked bodies, you began to kiss me." Edward smiled and listened intensively. "I accepted everything you were doing to my mouth and body. Your hands were traveling all over me."

Lazlo heard Edward give a moan as he began to rub against groin. Edward felt the tightness in his pants and felt the heat from both their bodies. "Your hand finally stopped on my ass and I felt your finger enter me. It felt so good." Edward closed his eyes and imagined all this really happing.

"I reluctantly pulled away from you and got on my knees. Oh god you were so big." Edward's head fell backwards as Lazlo was now rubbing his groin with his hand. "You moaned with pleasure and you said, "Oh Lazlo! Your mouth is so hot…I love it!" And I just moved my tongue and head faster." Lazlo finally turned around to look at Edward.

Lazlo straddled Edward's lap and kept telling him about his dream. "You cam in my mouth but I knew we weren't done yet. You turned me around so I was pressed against the wall. I knew you were going to enter me and I could hardly wait." Edward smiled at Lazlo, both their faces red. Edward tried to capture Lazlo's lips but Lazlo kept talking.

"You pushed your dick into me and I moaned with so much pleasure that I thought I was going to cum right then. But I didn't. You thrusted into me with so much force. I could feel my hole being stretched and I screamed your name." Edward moved Lazlo closer to him. Their foreheads and their noses where touching. Lazlo had his hands on Edward's cheeks while Edward had his hands on Lazlo's ass. Squeezing.

"I heard you scream my name and felt you cum inside me. It was so warm and I refused to let you leave me. Then just before we were done you whispered into my ear" Before Lazlo could finish, Edward captured Lazlo's lips to his and pushed his tongue into Lazlo's mouth.

Lazlo wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and felt Edward give a little thrust. He was dry humping Lazlo but he allowed him. Neither one cared if the other campers were watching; both of them were horny for each other and needed each other.

"Oh god, Lazlo. Why did you have to dream like that?" Edward asked, still humping him. Lazlo just giggled and moaned. When Edward finally stopped, Lazlo could feel the wetness in his and Edward's pants. The kissed some more, "I have no feelings for John what so ever." Lazlo said.

Edward opened his eyes questionably at Lazlo, "Why'd you say that?" Lazlo opened his eyes, "Because I don't want you to think that I do, when I don't." Edward smiled and kissed Lazlo again. "Want to hear my dream?" Edward asked, Lazlo nodded but before he could start, the rest of the campers started to come in.

They both sighed with disappointment and Lazlo got off of Edward before Raj saw them. The kissed one last time, "Meet me in the tree house after the morning games, and you can "tell" me about your dream." Edward nodded, "Or maybe I'll just "show" you." Lazlo giggled and walked away to join his cabin mates.


	9. Meu Amor

Edward rang the little bell on the counter. He waited a minute and when nothing happened he rang it a few more times and at the same time, yelling. "SAMSON! ARE YOU BACK THERE? SAAAAAMMMMSSSOOOONNN!" Finally, Samson came out from the back room, irritated, "Okay, okay. I'm here. Geeze." Samson walked over to the counter and took the bell away from Edward, "Yes, Edward, what is it?" Edward kept his hands on the counter, "Did I get a package today? It should have been here by now."

Samson placed his finger to his chin, like he was thinking. "Let's see…Oh yeah! Just a minute." Samson walked away from the counter and went around the corner. Samson tried to sound sexy and tried to make his ass look like Lazlo's. Even though Samson had a crush on Ping-Pong, he had one on Edward too. Samson looked through the mail bag and when he found everything addressed to Edward, he went back.

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to place people's mail in their mail boxes yet." Samson smiled but Edward was getting inpatient so the smile was lost on him. He held his hand out, telling Samson to hand over his mail. Samson reached the stuff out to him, "Here you go: One package and four letters."

Edward was taken a back, "Four letters?" Samson nodded. Edward looked at the names on the letters, "Mel…Airik…Troy…Dan…Oh, they're from my brothers." Edward was shocked to get letters from them but, "Okay, thanks Samson." Samson smiled and waved as Edward left the Post Office with his letters and package.

Samson went back over to the mail bag and began to short through it. He picked up a letter addressed to Ping-Pong but the return address said 'Tom' who was Tom? Samson looked around, making sure no one saw him, and then opened the letter.

888

Outside, Edward made his way to the tree house. He had the package in his hand and the letters in his back pocket, he'd read them later. Once at the tree house, he made his way up. The morning games weren't over yet but that was good, it would give him time to get ready. Edward finally made it to the top.

Once fully inside he heard a noise. It was like someone clearing their throat. He turned around and saw Lazlo sitting on the mattress that was on the floor of the club house. The Loons put it up there over a year ago; saying that is was "Convenient". Edward smiled at Lazlo and made his way over to him.

He sat down next to him and he felt Lazlo move over a little. Was he nervous? Its okay, he was too. Edward placed his arm around Lazlo's shoulder who turned and smiled at him. "I have something for you." Lazlo smiled, "Really?" Edward nodded and gave him the package.

Lazlo slowly un-wrapped it and revealed a long maroon box. Lazlo slowly opened the box, once the box was opened his eyes lit up and his smile reached his ears. Inside the box was a sliver chain with an 'E' hanging from it. The 'E' was made up of purple diamonds. "Is…is this for me?" Edward nodded, "Yeah. Who else?"

Edward took the necklace out of the box and helped Lazlo up it on. Once on both of them looked at it, it fit perfectly on Lazlo. Lazlo smiled and Edward kissed his shoulder. Lazlo then turned and hugged Edward, "Thank you so much. I love it! I'll wear it always." Edward hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a little while longer and then, "Edward…are you going to show me what you dreamed about?" Edward looked down at Lazlo who was biting his lip. Edward bent down and began to kiss him.

They sucked on each other's lips and had a battle of tongues. Using his weight, Edward pushed Lazlo down on the mattress and ran his hand down Lazlo's stomach and hips. Lazlo's hands were on Edward's back and through his shirt, were running his nails down.

Edward took Lazlo's shirt off and Lazlo his. They made out a little more before finally, Lazlo un-button Edward's shorts and took them off. Edward then did the same, soon they both naked and Lazlo was going down on Edward.

Edward was on his back but was up on his elbows to watch Lazlo. Lazlo was really good at giving head. He claimed that he's never done it before but past encounters told Edward that he might of. Edward's head went back and he moaned, "Oh god Lazlo…Just like that…Ah!"

Lazlo stopped half way, he wanted Edward to last a long time so he didn't let him cum. Edward was shocked at first but when he saw Lazlo positioning himself above him he smiled, "I thought I was suppose to show you." Lazlo smiled back and giggled.

"Well…past dreams that you've told me about I figured that this one was the same as well. I give you head then ride you." Lazlo winked at Edward and placed him self. Lazlo slowly let Edward enter him, it hurt at first but he looked passed the pain and focused on the pleasure.

Edward placed his hands on Lazlo's hips and helped lower him down onto him. When Edward was fully inside Lazlo, he sat there for a few more seconds and soon Lazlo began to move up and down on Edward, riding him. It was slow at first but soon he sped up. Edward and Lazlo had messed and fooled around in the past but this was the first time they actually had sex.

It felt so good and Lazlo wondered what took them so long. Soon Lazlo began to ride Edward faster and Edward was joining in. The tree house was filled with the sounds of their moans and the smell of their sweat. "Oh, god Edward, you _are_ big." Edward chuckled, "And I'm all yours." Lazlo bent down and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck.

Because of their position now, Edward had to thrust into Lazlo. Lazlo began kissing Edward and soon they were making out again.

888

Down below the tree house, John was having a smoke and keeping to himself. He hadn't seen Lazlo all day or Edward and he didn't like that. He was underneath the tree when he heard, "Oh god, Lazlo! Ride me! AH!" He looked up and for the first time since he got to camp, saw the club house.

At first he ignored the statement, maybe he was hearing things but then, "AH! Edward! Oh god!" John knew he wasn't hearting anything now. He put his cigarette out and started climbing the steps. He reached the top and placed his head in. He nearly lost his grip when he saw Lazlo on top of Edward. John could see everything.

John watched as Lazlo rode Edward, watched as his ass went up and down, watched at Edward's dick went in and out of Lazlo. John was angry at first but soon he was getting turned on. He felt his dick move and get hard. He looked down and could see it through his pants.

John soon found himself, touching himself. He un-zipped his pants and placed his hand in. John watched the two boys have sex and jacked himself off. He could tell that the two were almost done because Lazlo was slowing down. "Edward…I'm cumming…ha!" Edward nodded, "Me too…"

John thought to himself, 'Not yet…a little longer…I'm not even close…' But they didn't listen, "Oh God…EDWARD!" Lazlo exploded all over Edward's chest and stomach, Edward chuckled, "Lazlo…can I cum inside you?" Lazlo was shocked by the question but nodded, "_Sim meu amor_." Hearing Lazlo speak in his native tongue always turned Edward on.

The answer sent both Edward and John over. Edward cam inside Lazlo and when John saw some of Edward's cum drip out of Lazlo's ass, he cam himself. Lazlo felt the warmth of Edward inside him and bent down to kiss him.

John was trying to be quiet as he caught his breath. When he finally calmed down, he made his way back down the tree. 'Okay Lazlo…you can enjoy Edward for right now but soon I'll be the only cock you need.' Back on the ground, John zipped up and made his way back to his cabin.

Up in the tree house, Lazlo and Edward laid next to each other. Edward long left Lazlo but kept his arms around him. It sounded like Lazlo was sleeping and he was. Edward stroked the back of Lazlo's hair and played with his tail. Lazlo snuggled closer to Edward and gave a sigh of content. Edward smiled, 'You belong to only me Lazlo Edward thought but whispered, "I love you, Lazlo"

Lazlo didn't respond but that was okay with Edward, a part of him didn't want Lazlo to hear him. Soon Edward fell into a sleep along with his lover.

888

AN: Ta-Da!


	10. John v Lazlo

An: I have writers block so please work with me

888

Lazlo walked to his cabin, alone. He and Edward slept for an hour before deciding it'd be best to go back. Edward sat and watched as Lazlo dressed and let him go down the tree house first. Once they were safely on the ground they kissed good bye and went their own ways. Lazlo didn't want to leave Edward but he knew he had to.

He walked into the bathroom real fast and peed. He washed his hands and for the first time, noticed, the he had a hickey. "When did Edward do that?" It wasn't too big but it was bright, Edward really bit down. Lazlo poked it; he's never had a hickey before. He liked it but he knew Raj would make a big deal about it.

Lazlo just shrugged it off and went back to his cabin, on the way, though he came across an obstacle. "Hey Lazzie!" Lazlo turned and saw, who else? John. John was running towards him but being the nice person that Lazlo was, he smiled and waved. "Oh, hi John. What's up?" Once John was practically on top of Lazlo he answered, "I didn't see you at any of the morning games, where've you been?"

Lazlo put his hand on his neck in attempt to cover the hickey. "Oh, nowhere. Sometimes I like to go into the woods and…." He stopped, they look in John's eyes made him think that he knew was lying. Lazlo put his arm down and stretched his neck so John could see the hickey, and he did. Lazlo saw John's body get tense and his eyes had jealousies in them.

Lazlo smiled, "Where do you think I was?" He was being defensive. John didn't go for it, "I think you were with Edward and he gave you that hickey." Lazlo turned to leave, "Well, that's none of your business." He had just stepped two feet when he felt John grab his tail.

John pulled him back by his tail, just before he turned Lazlo around. Lazlo grabbed his necklace and let it hang out of his shirt. John opened his mouth to say something but froze when he saw the jewelry. He looked at the 'E' and then at Lazlo. Lazlo had a look on his face that John had never seen before.

He looked like that if John tried anything, Lazlo wouldn't let him. They didn't say anything for awhile but then, "I will have you Lazlo….believe that!" Lazlo broke from John and shook his head, "I belong only to Edward! And I'll never belong to you!"

John laughed, "What the hell does that duck thing have that I don't?" Lazlo crossed his arms, "He's a _platypus_ and for your information, Edward has a lot more then you!" Lazlo was letting his diva side come out. Not only that but his _Brazilian diva_. "Don't think you can control me John, okay? Because it may not seem like it, but Edward could take you down, like that!" Lazlo snapped his fingers at the last part. "_Cadela_"

John just stood there and smiled. Seeing Lazlo act like this was really hot, he couldn't control himself. John grabbed Lazlo and pressed his lips to his. Lazlo was shocked and tried to fight back but John was to strong. Lazlo finally took his tail and used it as a whip. He hit John across the face with it and as soon as he was free, Lazlo turned and ran.

John rubbed his check and watched as Lazlo ran. "GOD! I will have that ass!" John turned and saw the Dung Beetle brothers watching him. "Oh! Uh…what's up guys?" Chip and Skip looked at each other and then ran, "EDWARD!" they yelled. John ran after them, "HEY! CHIP, SKIP! STOP!" John caught up to them and stopped them.

"Hey guys, listen you don't need to tell anyone what you just saw…" Chip spoke, "But you were kissing Lazlo and Lazlo's with Edward." John placed his arms around the Dungs, "Now look guys. Lazlo is not someone's propriety…he doesn't belong to anyone." The Dungs were still defending Lazlo, "Yeah but Edward said that he and Lazlo are together so that means…" "NO!" John yelled.

He took his arms off of them and, "Listen you two retards! If you tell _anyone_ what you saw I swear to god, I'll kill you both." He grabbed them by their shirts, "Understand?" The Dungs nodded and as soon as John let them go, they ran away.

John stood by himself now and was even more pissed off then he was before. 'Damn you Edward.'


	11. Tim?

Samson sat on his bunk; he was holding the letter to Ping-Pong in his lap. He never put in his mail box, instead read it and placed it in his pocket. He picked the letter up and read it again:

_Dear Daniel,_

_I hope you're having fun at Camp. Things around here are as dull as always. My mom is talking about me getting a job, seriously, a job? My dad tried to tell her that there's no need for me to get a job, I have __a __twenty dollar allowance every week. But I digress. I had someone ask me what we did after the party the week before you left, I just said that we spent the night together but I didn't go into detail. (LOL) I really miss you Daniel and I can't wait to see you and your brother again. Maybe we can have that three-some (__ROFL__) I know, I know Dave doesn't swing like that. Well, write me back if you get a chance, see you soon._

_XOXOXO_

_Tim_

Samson tired to hold back tears; it hurt a lot more the second time. Samson slipped the letter under his pillow when he heard someone coming up to the cabin. The door opened and it was Ping-Pong. Samson couldn't help but scowl. Ping-Pong noticed, "Uh…everything okay Sammy?" Samson crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, everything is just _peachy_!" Ping-Pong gave Samson a confused look.

He went over to him, "Are you sure? You seem upset…" Samson looked up at Ping-Pong and then, produced the letter, "Whose Tim?" Ping-Pong eyed the letter; he was shocked to see it. Samson gave it to him and read it, "Uh…well…you see….Tim is uh…" he stopped and a thought accrued to him, "Hey, wait a minute! What the hell are you doing reading my mail Samson?"

Samson froze, what could he say, nothing except, "I think I have a right to know who Tim is and who else you've messed around with." He was being defensive but Ping-Pong was not haven't it, "Um…no you don't. We're not together." Samson was shocked to hear that, "We're not?" Ping-Pong shook his head.

How could Ping-Pong say that? They made out, they messed around, they haven't had sex yet but Samson had gone down on Ping-Pong a few times. How were they not together? "But…what about all the stuff we did?" Ping-Pong shrugged, "I've never asked you out so…we're not together."

Samson looked down, embarrassed. After a while of silence, Samson spoke again, "So why does he call you Daniel? You don't let anyone call you Daniel." Ping-Pong shrugged, "We go to school together and I guess he heard a teacher say it and just thought."

Samson looked at Ping-Pong, the letter in his hand, and then out the window. "Okay…I understand now." Samson got up to leave, "What'd you mean?" Ping-Pong asked as Samson walked to the door. Samson turned to face him and Ping-Pong saw that he was crying, "You only care about sex, you don't care about feelings."

Ping-Pong was taken a back, "I never said…" Samson stopped him, "That's the only reason you let _Tim_ call you Daniel, because he opened his legs for you!" Ping-Pong went after him, "Samson, no you got it all wrong!" Ping-Pong grabbed Samson's shoulder but Samson pushed him away. "Don't touch me! You'll never touch me again!"

Ping-Pong ran after him, "Samson, you got it all wrong!" He yelled after him again, "I'm sorry I'm not a slut like Tim! If you want to get laid here then ask…ask…LAZLO!" Ping-Pong stopped and watched as Samson ran into the woods, 'Lazlo?' Ping-Pong thought but yelled, "SAMSON!"

888

Back in Pinto cabin, Edward was laying on his bed, his hands behind his head, and one leg over the other. He had a dreaming look on his face; it was clear as to what he was thinking about. He let out a content sigh and, "Lazlo" He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to back to the tree house, and Lazlo.

He could feel his penis begin to get hard but it soon stopped when, "EDWARD! EDWARD!" He opened his eyes and saw Chip and Skip running over to him. Edward sat up and, "What is it you two Dung heads?" Chip caught his breath and, "John kissed Lazlo!"

Edward froze, his pupils dilated, fist gripped his blanket, his knuckles were white, and his face was red with rage. The Dungs backed away and soon Edward was out the cabin door. He ran to Jelly cabin and burst in. The Jellies stopped what they were doing and eyed Edward, Lazlo was the most shocked. "Lazlo! Did John kiss you?" Edward yelled from the door.

Raj and Clam looked at Lazlo, whose face drained of all color. Lazlo looked at his friends but then walked over to Edward. They walked outside and over to a tree. Lazlo had his back to Edward and was playing with the loose bark of the tree. "Did he?" Edward asked, Lazlo nodded, "Yes but I took care of it. So please, don't start a fight."

Lazlo turned to look at Edward, "Okay?" Edward crossed his arms, "Did he touch you?" Lazlo shook his head, "He pulled my tail but that was it, he didn't touch me anywhere but my arms and tail." Edward walked over to Lazlo and wrapped his arms around Lazlo's waist. "Are you okay?" Edward asked, Lazlo nodded and placed his arms around Edward's shoulders.

They hugged and snuggled and kissed. "You're not going to fight? Right Edward?" Edward looked at the ground, he forced out some air and, "No, I won't fight." Lazlo smiled, "Good. I'm going to go back to Raj and Clam, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Edward nodded; they kissed one last time and departed.

Edward watched as Lazlo walked back to his cabin, "I won't fight now but if he does anything to you again…I'll have no choice but to fight. Fight for you Lazlo."


	12. John's true colors

Dinner was normal, for the most part. Edward sat with Lazlo and the Jellies along with Chip and Skip. Lazlo and Edward weren't really listening to any of the conversations their friends were having, they were too busy kissing. Both of them had decided that because they had sex, they didn't care who knew about their relationship.

No one seemed to care that much anyway, Clam was too busy thinking of his meeting with Gretchen that night. Raj was pretty much just doing his best to ignore them. The one person who did care was watching them from his table. John sat between Mort and Harold, scowling and snarling at Edward. He hated watching how Edward's tongue got to explore Lazlo's hot mouth. He hated seeing Lazlo smile and bite down on the tip of Edward's tongue.

John hated it so much that he slammed his tray down on the table, causing everyone to look at him. Edward lowered his eyebrows at John and Lazlo just stared. John stood up and walked out of the Mess Hall, slamming the doors behind him.

Out side, John ran to the nearest tree and started attacking it with his antlers. He scraped the bark off, feeling some of it land in his hair. When his neck began to hurt, he looked up, looked up just in time to see his mom enter Lumpus' cabin.

That set John off more. He ran back to the Mess Hall, about faced, and with his full speed, rammed the tree. John was so pissed that he couldn't see straight. Mad at Edward, mad at his mom, mad at himself. His thoughts were clouded with thoughts of death and abuse and…and…rape.

Who would John rape? Lazlo? Could he actually rape Lazlo? John thought about it, it could be the only way John would be able to get inside Lazlo but would he actually be able to do it? John soon began to argue with himself.

"I could never do that to Lazlo…or anyone."

"_But think about it…Lazlo's with Edward and won't even give you the time of day._"

"Yeah, but Lazlo's a nice guy. I couldn't do it. I'm not like that."

"_What about that boy from Soccer? He wouldn't give you the time of day either so what did you do?"_

"I…forced him to fuck me at a party…But I was drunk that night, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"_That's bull shit and you know it. You knew exactly what you were doing. And you know what you must do tonight._"

John blinked and looked at the tree. It had holes from where his antlers went in and he had pieces of bark stuck to his antlers. John replayed the conversation with himself and realized that he was one sick son of a bitch but…he was going to do it. It was the only way.

888

Edward and Lazlo sat alone on the pier. They watched the sun set behind the mountains, held hands, and stole kisses. The walked around camp for a little bit, not caring that it was lights out. They even went back up into the tree house and made love before turning in.

Edward walked Lazlo to his cabin, "I'll see you tomorrow babe." Edward said, Lazlo nodded, "Sleep tight!" Lazlo said before leaning down from the top step to kiss Edward on the ground. Edward waited till Jelly cabin door closed before making his way to his cabin.

Lazlo got ready for bed; witch was easy since he still slept naked. Being with Edward made him feel sexy, wanted, and beautiful. He lied in bed, just staring at the ceiling, playing with his necklace; he gave the 'E' a kiss before turning over to sleep.

Lazlo hadn't even shut his eyes for a minute when he heard the door open. Lazlo looked up but saw no one, he shrugged, 'Must have been the wind.' He closed his eyes again but soon he felt someone on top of him. He opened his eyes and only saw the outline of huge antlers. He was going to yell when he felt a hand cover his mouth.

Lazlo knew it was John and put up a fight. John was much stronger then Lazlo though and was soon picking him up and carrying him out of the cabin. John had covered Lazlo's mouth with his own hanker- chief.

Lazlo kicked and slammed his fists into John but it was like John didn't feel any of it. What made this situation worse was that Lazlo was still naked. He felt John move his hand from his back to his ass and give it a slap. Lazlo screamed through the gag and kicked and punched harder.

John carried Lazlo up into the tree house and threw him down on the mattress. Before Lazlo could recover, John was on top of him. John removed the gag, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lazlo yelled, he only swore when he was really up-set.

John smiled down at him, he had candles burning. Lazlo didn't like that smile and he tried to get away but John was faster. John slammed his lips into Lazlo's and pinned him down with his weight. Despite not being able to move, Lazlo still fought him.

He kept pulling his mouth away, yelling and swearing but John always pulled him back. John then sat up and began to get undressed; Lazlo's eyes became the size of saucers. There was that smile again, right back on John's face, "I see you were already ready for me." Lazlo was confused by this statement at first but then remembered he was naked.

"NO! I was waiting for Edward!" The smile faded from John's face and was replaced with disgust. Lazlo shivered a little and tensed when he saw John's hand rise. Lazlo opened his eyes to see what John was doing, he as just staring at him. His eyes wondered from Lazlo's hair all the way to his toes. His eyes stopped just at Lazlo's groin and he smiled.

Lazlo pulled his legs up to help cut off access to his nether region, didn't work. John pulled his legs apart and went down on Lazlo. Lazlo screamed and tried to get him away, "NO JOHN! PLEASE STOP! NO!" Lazlo pulled at John's hair but stopped when he felt John's antler press against his thigh.

"If you don't want me to use force, then you better behave!" John said from between Lazlo's legs. Lazlo began to cry, "John, please don't do this." John made his way back up to Lazlo and licked his neck. Lazlo tired to push him off, "NO! GET AWAY! PLEASE!"

John held him in place and was soon biting and licking at Lazlo's neck, "A hicky from me is better then one from _Edward_" John added venom to Edward's name, "Oh, speaking of which." Lazlo opened his eyes and watched John make a grab for his necklace. With one yank, John broke the chain.

Lazlo screamed and tried to get it back, "NO! John give that back, Edward gave to me!" Lazlo watched as John tossed it out the window of the tree house, "I know….that's why it had to go." They stared at each other before John pinned Lazlo into another, wet, sloppy kiss.

At this point, Lazlo was on the verge of a break down. His body was shaking from fear, his tears were like a waterfall, and his entire body had betrayed him. He felt himself get hard at every touch John gave him, would John really rape him?

His question was answered when he felt John lift his hips up. Lazlo tried to fight, he kicked John in the face but the buck just gripped Lazlo harder, leaving marks, causing Lazlo to yell out in pain. "I don't want to use force on you Lazlo. I don't want to hurt you, but if you're going to keep fighting, then I'm going to have no other choice!"

That scared Lazlo, what would John do to him? Once again his question was answered; John had tied Lazlo's hands together with his belt and had placed the gag around his mouth again. John flipped Lazlo over on his stomach and brought his ass up to his waiting dick.

The pillow was wet from Lazlo's tears. Lazlo had never been more scared in his life. What had he done to deserve this? Lazlo tensed as much as he could to stop John from entering him, but John was so cruel. He pushed deep inside Lazlo with so much force and no lube.

Lazlo screamed against the gag, his pupils dilated from the pain, it felt like he was being torn in half. Not like when he's with Edward. Edward is so gentle and patience. He gives Lazlo time to adjust, to relax, and to tell him when he can go. Not John.

John started pushing into Lazlo before he could get use to it, not that he wanted to. Lazlo placed his face in the pillow and cried and screamed. John was thrusting into Lazlo so fast that it hurt so badly. John looked at Lazlo and smiled, he didn't care anymore. He was finally getting to fuck Lazlo and it was amazing.

John watched as his cock went in and out of Lazlo, he saw blood drip but didn't care. It didn't last long but for Lazlo it could have been forever. Lazlo felt the warmness of John enter him; it made him want to throw up. John pulled out of Lazlo and sat back.

Lazlo lowered his lower body and cried. He was glad that it was over but wished it never happen. John crawled up on Lazlo, turned him over, and released him. As soon as Lazlo's hands were fear he grabbed the gag around his mouth and turned away from John.

Lazlo wanted to run but the pain coming from his ass made him stay. John played with the little hairs at the end of Lazlo's tail, "Mmm that was incredible." Lazlo turned around and slapped John so hard across the face that the buck was actually stunned.

Lazlo got up and ran down the tree, leaving John were he was. As soon as Lazlo landed, he ran right to Edward's cabin. He slowed down and very quietly, made his way inside and to Edward's bunk. He crawled in with Edward and waited for him to wake up.

Edward felt something in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw the outline of someone. Being as he was Platypus and Platypus's are usually out at night in the wild, he had to wait for his night vision to kick in. Once he was able to see perfectly, he saw Lazlo.

He smiled at first but then was shocked to see Lazlo's face wet from tears, and he was shivering. Edward placed his arm around Lazlo, "Babe? What's wrong?" Lazlo looked up at Edward and new tears fell from his eyes, "Edward….John…John RAPED ME!"

888

AN: Dun dun duuuuun! (LOL) I wrote this Friday night but I waited till Sunday to post because Sundays are posting days, (HA HA HA HA!) Nah, I love you guys. Well there you go. Lazlo's rape, I didn't want to make it too graphic, you know, just in case. I'd say about three or four more chapters and then Love Triangle will be OVER! Ha HA enjoy.


	13. Fight part 1

Edward stormed out of his cabin. The door slammed against the side of the wooden building, causing the Dung's to wake up. Lazlo ran after Edward, wearing only a blanket that Edward gave him. Lazlo had told Edward what happen from end to end. Edward said nothing the whole time Lazlo spoke, when he had finished Edward stood and left.

His face never changed its expression while Lazlo spoke but when he was done; Edward lowered his eyebrows and stormed out the cabin. So now Lazlo was chasing after Edward, keeping the blanket around his shoulders. 

"Edward! Please wait!" Lazlo called after his lover, but Edward was too far gone to even hear Lazlo. The platypus was filled with so much rage he was seeing red. Lazlo finally caught up to him and grabbed him around his waist. Edward tried to break out of Lazlo's grip but Lazlo wouldn't let him go.

Clam came out of the woods, smoking a cigarette, his hands in his pockets, and smiling. 'Ah…it just keeps getting better….man I love her.' Clam thought to himself. He made his way to Jelly cabin when he saw Lazlo and Edward, he froze and stared at them. Lazlo looked up and saw Clam; at that point Edward was able to get away from Lazlo.

Lazlo fell to the ground but recovered in time to yell for Clam. "Clam, stop him please!" Clam stretched his arms out and blocked Edward from moving. Clam was stronger then Lazlo so he had no trouble keeping Edward from moving. 

Lazlo ran over to them. Clam was holding Edward by his shoulders now and Lazlo grabbed him by his waist, hugging him. "Edward, calm down. What's the problem?" Clam asked, trying to get Edward to look at him. Clam could see the rage in Edward's eyes and tried to shake him out of it. 

Edward was looking pass Clam, at Soy cabin. Clam looked at the cabin and back at Edward, "What did John do now?" Clam asked. Both Edward and Lazlo looked at him; Lazlo hugged Edward tighter but didn't say anything. Edward grabbed Clam by his wrist and threw his hands off of him, "He raped Lazlo!" Edward said.

Clam stumbled back, shock over coming him. He looked at Lazlo who just hung his head. Clam felt his body shake, he was trembling with rage. He was looking at his fist, his jaw tightened and his teeth smashed the cigarette still in his mouth.

He looked up at Edward and without saying anything; they both knew what to do. Edward gently grabbed Lazlo and looked at him, "Lazlo…I need to do this…for you." Lazlo was crying and shook his head, "No! He's too strong. Even with the two of you, he'd kill you. John's crazy and I can just see him using his antlers and…." He looked at Clam; his horns glinted in the moon light.

Clam smiled, both Edward and Lazlo knew what he was thinking. Clam licked the tip of his index finger and pricked it on his front horn. A little drop of blood fell from the tip and Clam licked it off with his tongue. Edward smiled back at him, it was an evil smile and Clam returned it.

They both suddenly began making their way to Soy cabin with Lazlo yelling after them to stop. They passed Lumpus' cabin and he came storming out in just his boxers, "What is going on here? Do you scouts have an idea what time it is?" Lazlo stopped but Edward and Clam kept going. "Hey! I'm talking to you two! Get back here!" 

Lumpus ran after the enraged platypus and rhino. They stopped once Lumpus was in front of them, "What the hell are you two doing?" They said nothing. Lazlo was hanging back, gripping the blanket covering him tighter, for security. He heard the door to Lumpus' cabin open and saw Jane Doe come out.

She was wearing a silk bathrobe that stopped just above her thighs. Lazlo looked at her and despite it being dark; he swore he saw a little bump where Jane's belly was. "Algonquin, oh what's going on?" she called to Lumpus but stopped what she saw Lazlo; she went over to him instead. "Oh young man, what are you wearing?" 

Lazlo looked at Jane, she looked like John and it scared him. "Now get back to your cabins and stay there!" They both heard Lumpus yell. They looked and saw Edward and Clam come stomping back over. Clam walked passed Jane and eyed her; Edward grabbed Lazlo by his wrist as he made his way back over and pulled him with him.

Lumpus joined Jane and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Oh dear, what happen?" She asked. Lumpus shrugged, "Who knows. Kids today." They made their way back inside. Edward took Lazlo back to Jelly cabin and helped back into bed, Clam was already in bed but not sleeping. Edward kissed Lazlo and was about to leave when Lazlo grabbed him.

He feel into Lazlo's arms ad joined him in his bed, "Please, Edward. I don't want to be alone. Stay with me?" Lazlo asked. Clam watched them from his bunk. Edward kissed Lazlo, "I'll never leave you alone again." Edward said and laid down with Lazlo.

Clam waited till they both were asleep and began to get comfortable. He was still enraged, and he knew that Edward was too. He had just closed his eyes when, "Edward…will you make love to me?" he heard Lazlo ask. Clam smiled and then reached for his iPod. 

About an hour went by and Clam felt someone shaking him, he opened his eyes and saw Edward. Clam took out his headphones and, "What is it?" "I am going to kill John!" Edward yelled.

888

Lazlo woke up the next morning screaming. All night his mind kept replaying the rape, the whole situation was too much for his psyche. He screamed so loud that it caused Raj to fall out of his bunk, he recovered right away and looked right at Lazlo, "What is it!?" Clam was just looking at Lazlo with sympathy. 

Lazlo looked at Raj and shook his head, "I'm sorry Raj, I just had…I had a bad dream, is all." Clam watched as Lazlo looked down at himself and saw that the blanket was gone and was replaced with Edward's shirt, he was swimming in it and it was long enough to cover himself up too. 

Raj saw Lazlo smile and raised his eyebrows, "First you were screaming, now you're smiling?" Lazlo snapped his head up to Raj and shrugged. Clam held back a chuckle and got out of bed.

888

Edward was under the tree house, looking for Lazlo's necklace. He was dressed and was concerting on every spot in the grass. He saw something sparkle as the sun hit it; he rushed over to it and found the necklace. Edward smiled as he picked it up, he examined it, making sure nothing was wrong with it. He was going to have to get a new chain.

Edward brushed the dirt of the 'E' and polished it. Edward soon heard someone coming down the steps of the tree house; he turned and saw John coming down. He was dressed and looked very tired. Once John reached the ground he froze. 

Edward started at John, rage in his eyes. He placed the necklace in his pocket and walked over to John. It looked like he was going to bail but Edward grabbed him by his antlers and jerked his neck down causing his head to be lined up with Edward's chest. John tried to get away but Edward was stronger then he thought.

"What the fuck is wrong with YOU!" Edward yelled, kicking John in the stomach. The buck fell backwards, grabbing his stomach and groaned in pain. He rolled over on the ground and Edward made his way over to him. John turned over on his side, "WELL?" Edward yelled again before kicking him in the chin.

Blood dripped from the corner of John's lip, "Did you honestly think you'd get away with it? You didn't think Lazlo would talk?" Edward was about to kick him again when John grabbed Edward's ankle, twisted it, and caused Edward to fall face down on the ground.

Edward tried to get up but he felt John's knee in his back and his hand gripping his hair, "What ever he said, he was lying." Edward growled but John ignored him, "He wanted it. He came to me and said, "John I was wrong. I had sex with Edward and it was so disappointing. Edward's dick is the size of a pencil. I need someone who can make me scream."

Edward dug his fingers into the dirt and grass, John yanked his head back and said into Edward's ear, "You were a terrible fuck _Edward_ but I made him cum so hard, he screamed so loud, I thought we'd get caught. Of course, that would have made it even better."

Edward threw the dirt into John's eyes, causing him to let go and fall back. Edward tackled him and soon they were in a wrestling match that included: fists, knees, teeth, elbows, and insults along with swearing.

They weren't even fighting for two minutes when a Bean Scout came by. They had already made their way away from the tree house and into the cabin area. It was Samson who saw them, "Oh Merp!" He moved out of the way just in time as Edward tackled John to the ground. Dust flew up causing Samson to cough.

"You bastard!" Edward yelled into John's face. John grabbed Edward by his neck and pinned him down, "You couldn't even please a slut like Lazlo let alone anyone!" John yelled, they were soon wrestling again. At this point, all of the campers were around them, seeing what was happening.

The Jellies made their way through, Lazlo gasped when he saw his boyfriend and rapist fighting. Clam smiled and cheered for Edward and Raj was confused, "Why are they fighting?" Raj asked Dave who was next to him, "I don't know but it sure is good." 

Amazingly, a lot of the cheering was for John. Lazlo looked at all of them, shocked, 'How could they cheer for him? He's evil!' Lazlo looked at Clam, "Clam, you have to stop this, please." Clam looked at Lazlo and nodded. He waited for the right moment and jumped in.

He threw John off of Edward and held Edward back. John's cabin mates were holding him back but it wasn't enough. Edward was fighting to get Clam off of him who was holding him by one of his arms and every time he'd break away, Clam would just grab somewhere else.

John's cabin mates were having just as much trouble, "I'll fuck you up bitch, you hear me?!" Edward yelled over to John, "What you waiting for then huh? What's stopping you pencil dick? Some retarded rhino?"

Clam wanted to get him for that but kept his cool and held Edward back. Finally, John said something that just threw Edward over the edge. He pushed Clam off of him and ran right into John; they both fell back and were soon rolling down the hill to the lake.

888

AN: Okay, here's the big fight scene that I've had in my head for the longest time. It's not over; it's going to carry over to the next chapter. I'm posting this now because Easters on Sunday and I'm spending time with the family. Remember: Save the bunny, eat jellybeans. Happy Easter!


	14. Fight part 2

Edward and John rolled down the hill, getting closer to the lake with every spin. They were just at the edge of the beach when they both hit a stone and went flying into the air. The rest of the campers were right on their tails. The two fighters flew above the lake, still locked in battle, and then came falling down making a splash.

The campers stood at the edge of the water and waited. John was the first to come up; he stood there wet and looking for Edward. He was in fighting mode but Edward was no where to be seen. When Edward didn't show himself, Raj remembered something. He placed his hands around his mouth and yelled to John, "John! He's in water, his natural element. He'll stay under for as long as it takes, keep your guard up!" Both Lazlo and Clam looked at him with confused looks, why would Raj help John?

John didn't knowledge Raj but he did hear him. He kept his eyes on the water, looking for any movement that might be Edward. John suddenly felt something grab him by his ankles and pull him down. He opened his eyes under water and saw Edward, dragging him to the deep end of the lake.

John felt his lungs begging for air, he struggled against Edward's grip. Edward pulled John deeper into the lake; John could almost see the bottom. He felt his lungs get smaller, his ears popped, his heart was beating rabidly. Not being able to take it anymore, John kicked Edward in the back of the head with his free foot. Edward let him go and John swam to the top.

John came bursting out the water, gasping for air. He treaded water for a while, catching his breath. He knew that Edward would be back so he began to swim to soar. He was almost there when he heard a splash, John turned and saw Edward jumping into the air like a dolphin and coming to land right on top of him.

They were soon wrestling under water. How long could a platypus hold his breath anyway? John finally got the better hand and was now on top of Edward, strangling him. They were in shallow water so John was able to keep his head above the surface. He looked as he choked Edward, he might be able to hold his breath for a long time but he would need air eventually.

Lazlo held his breath, all this fighting, Raj betraying him, John winning, when would it end? Lazlo knew that he was going to have to end this; after all they were fighting because of him, because he didn't fight back, because he allowed John to rape him, because he fell in love with Edward.

Lazlo was thrown out of his thoughts when he saw Edward's legs come up out of the water, wrap around John's waist, and spin so that he was on top. Edward kept John in the water for a whole minute before jumping off of him and swimming to soar. John followed, hoping to get him on land. They both reached the beach and Edward took off.

John ran pass all the campers and chased after Edward, "What's wrong Edward, afraid of losing?" John yelled after him, getting right on his tail. The campers followed after them. Edward ran past Lumpus and Jane, John ran pass them, soon the campers ran pass them, "Oh my…John, what are you doing!" Jane yelled after her son.

Both Lumpus and Jane were soon running after them, "Slinkman! The campers are fighting!" Lumpus yelled to Slinkman as they ran pass the slug, cleaning up the bus. Slinkman was soon joining the chase. Edward soon found himself running into the woods, John smiled behind him, "You fucking jackass! You're on my turf now!"

Edward looked and realized his mistake. In the water, Edward had the upper because he was a natural born aquatic mammal, but in the woods, John had the advantage. Edward tried his best to avoid the John but John was faster, he knew the woods, tripping over an over grown tree root wouldn't stop him.

Lazlo needed to catch up to them; he wasn't able to run fast enough. He got to the nearest tree and was soon swinging from tree to tree. Lazlo was soon right over John but he couldn't see Edward anywhere, he was hoping his lover found a place to hide. The rest of the campers tried to keep up but were soon passed by Jane and Lumpus. Like John, they were built for the woods.

Edward soon found himself trapped; he turned in time to see John coming up behind him. Edward pressed himself against a tree. They were both dirty and tired, their muscles weak, their heads hurt, and they were bleeding. John slowly made his way over to Edward, "You thought you could beat me? Do you have any idea who I am?"

John kept walking towards Edward, like a predator stalking its prey. Edward nodded, "Yeah….you're a rapist." Just as Edward said that, both Jane and Lumpus showed up, "A rapist? John what is he talking about?" Jane asked, John turned on her, "Shut up mom!" Jane was shocked; John had never talked to her like that.

Lumpus stomped over to John, "Now you listen here…" Lumpus placed his hand on John's shoulder but John turned on him too, he swung around and punched Lumpus right in the jaw. Jane screamed and ran over to Lumpus, "John! What're you doing?" "Stay out of this mom! This has nothing to do with you!"

Edward spoke up, "I think your mother has a right to know what her son is." John scowled at Edward, "I think she has every right in the world to know that her only beloved son is a rapist!" Jane looked from Edward to John, holding Lumpus in her lap who was unconscious.

John stalked closer to Edward, "My mother knows who I am, and I am not a rapist!" Soon the other campers joined them, "Yes you are! You raped Lazlo!" Everyone turned and looked at Clam, "Raped?" Raj repeated, he looked at John and to think he was cheering for him, all the scouts were shocked to hear this.

John then ran over to Edward and grabbed him by the throat, "I wouldn't of had too if you hadn't been there. If you hadn't made Lazlo love you then I could have had him!" Edward lowered his eyebrows, John's fist was coming closer to his face, he thought this was going to be lights out. Suddenly, Lazlo jumped in front of Edward and took the punch.

Time stood still. Everyone watched as Lazlo feel back against Edward, who caught him. Everyone was in shock; Lumpus had just woken up as Lazlo got hit. They only sound that was heard was the sound of everyone's heart stopping.

Edward fell to his knees when Lazlo made contact with him. John looked at Lazlo, his fist frozen, pupils dilated. Edward looked at Lazlo, he was still conscious but in tremendous pain. Lazlo was crying and holding his face, he had never been punch before.

Edward started up at John, "How could you?" Edward whispered, John stepped back, "I…I…Lazlo…." John tried to reach down to touch him but Edward picked him up and got him away from John. Lazlo wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and hid his face in the crook of Edward's neck.

John watched as Edward carried him away, the fight was forgotten, all that mattered was Lazlo. John listened as everyone left, leaving him there with his mom and Lumpus. Lumpus stood back as Jane went over to John. Jane stood in front of her son but he didn't see her, "John? John its mom"

John looked down at his mom and felt tears falling from his eyes, "Oh John, what happen? What started the fight?" John trembled and fell into his mom's embrace, "Oh god mom….I hurt someone I love." Jane smoothed John's hair out and soothed him, "It's going to be okay honey. I promise."

Lumpus watched them but soon made his way back to camp, leaving mother and son. As scout master, he was in charge of all the campers and he needed to know what happened, who was to blame, and who was to be punished.


	15. Raj's confesstion

Lumpus never said anything, but ever since John showed up a lot of things have been happing. Propriety was destroyed, the bus was stolen, and money was stolen. Lumpus knew John was behind it all but he wasn't going to tell Jane or confront John because then he would have lost his chances with Jane.

Since Lumpus let him into camp Jane had been paying more attention to him. They had sex almost every night and now Jane was pregnant with Lumpus' baby. All those years of trying to get her to notice him had finally paid off and all it took was for him to allow her son to join Camp Kidney.

What a dumb moose he's been. He allowed John to get away with so much, he allowed John to intimidate him, threaten him, and control him. For what, to allow one of his favorite scouts get raped? To allow another nearly get killed by fighting the insane teen?

Lumpus opened the door to the nurse's station, Raj and Clam were sitting in the waiting room, they looked up when they saw him. They said nothing to him but just watched as Lumpus made his way into the infirmary. Leslie was there with Lazlo and Edward.

Edward was explaining to Leslie how Lazlo got punched; all the while Lazlo sat on the table with an ice pack to his eye. Lumpus looked at Edward and for the first time saw all his bruises and scars from fighting John. His neck was bruised, his eye swollen shut, his nose bleeding, his lip cut, and his face was dirty from sweat and dirt.

Lumpus asked Leslie leave the three of them alone so he could figure out the truth. The nurse shark rolled his way out of the room and went to his office. Lumpus pulled a chair over to Lazlo and sat in front of him. Lazlo held back a sob and looked at his Scout Master. Edward stood against the wall with his arms crossed; he was going to let Lazlo tell the story.

No body said anything for a while. Lumpus cleared his throat, "So tell me Lazlo…what happen?" Lazlo looked down in shame, removed the ice pack, "John…he…" Lazlo couldn't tell him, he wanted to but he couldn't. Lazlo knew that Lumpus would defend John; he'd have to if he wanted to stay with Jane.

Lazlo began to cry, his life has never had so much drama in it before, and all it took was one boy. Lazlo felt betrayed by Lumpus, even though he hadn't done anything yet. What would happen if he told? Would John go to jail, would Lazlo's parents be told, would Lazlo have to have a rape kit done on him?

All these questions and more were swimming around in his head, he looked up and over at Edward who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, "Lazlo? Will you tell me?" Lazlo looked at Lumpus and shook his head, "I can't because it I do…you'll just take John's side." Lumpus was taken a back.

Lumpus moved close to Lazlo, "Why would you think that?" Lazlo let a sob out, "Because you let him get away with so much other stuff so this would be something else he'd get away from." It was Lumpus' turn to look down in shame, "Well it is true that I did look the other way when John committed an act but that doesn't mean I will now."

Edward and Lazlo looked at Lumpus in shock, did he really mean what he said, "You mean…if Lazlo tells you….you'll do something about it?" Lumpus slowly nodded, "I have too….there was a fight involved." That's when Lazlo spilled his guts, he told Lumpus everything, the rape, the fighting, threats, everything.

Lumpus held his breath, let it out when Lazlo was done, and got up. He made his way to the door and smiled back at the two boys, "Don't worry…your Scoutmaster will take care of everything." Lazlo smiled and watched as Lumpus disappeared through the door.

A second later Raj came in with Clam, "Now…are you going to tell me what happen?" Raj demanded, "Clam told me that John forced you to have sex…is that true?" Lazlo nodded, he was expecting Raj to come over to him, hold him, and tell him that it was okay, but he didn't. Raj just stood there, arms at his side, eyes glazed over with what Lazlo thought were tears.

"Well…that's happens when…." Raj didn't continue, Lazlo looked at him his eye brows lowered, "When what happens?" Raj still didn't say anything, "WHEN WHAT HAPPENS RAJ!" Lazlo yelled, jumping off the table and rushing over to him, "When you're…gay" Raj said the last part under his breath but Lazlo still heard it, they all heard it.

Lazlo stepped back, hurt on his face and confusion. "Now wait just a minute here Raj…that's not very far. This didn't happen because of Lazlo's sexuality." Edward spoke up, he was about to continue when he saw Lazlo's hand raise and slap Raj hard across the face.

Everyone was silent, shock; the only sound was the echo of the slap. Raj's head was to the side, his pupils dilated from shock, Clam's heart stopped beating, and Edward was slowly walking over to Lazlo. "How could you say that Raj? I thought you were my friend!" Edward placed his hands on Lazlo's shoulders but Lazlo pushed him away, "Have you always hated the fact that I was gay? I don't think I ever did anything around you to make you uncomfortable."

Raj wouldn't look at Lazlo, he kept his eyes hidden by his hair, "It's not that…." Raj said, "Then what is it? What else could it be?" Raj wouldn't look at him, even after Lazlo shoved his face into Raj's he still wouldn't look at him, "LOOK AT ME BITCH!" Lazlo yelled, he was pissed.

Raj finally looked up, "Tell me the truth!" Raj took a deep breath, "I don't think homosexuality is right…" Lazlo took air between his teeth and stepped back into Edward, "I believe that if you keep this up Lazlo….then you will go to hell." Tears fell from Lazlo's eyes, "I can't believe you Raj…" Lazlo then turned his back on Raj and wrapped his arms around Edward.

Raj looked back Clam who just gave him the dirtiest of looks. "Raj?" Lazlo spoke up, Raj turned in time to see Edward and Lazlo kiss, "This is who I am Raj and if you can't accept that then I don't ever want to see you again." Raj stepped forward, "But Lazlo…" Lazlo shook his head, "No buts Raj…Until you learn to accept me than we're not friends anymore."

Raj stepped back, about faced, and left. Clam stayed with them for a little longer, "I'm sorry Lazlo…I had no idea that's what he felt like." Lazlo sniffled, "Everything that could go wrong is…" Edward held Lazlo tighter; he kissed the top of his head. Edward nodded at Clam who nodded back and excused himself.

The two lovers held each other for a while, Edward allowed Lazlo to cry into his chest before pulling his head up by his chin, "I have something for you." Lazlo wiped his eyes, "Really?" Edward smiled and nodded. Lazlo watched as Edward dug into his pocket and pull out something shiny. Lazlo's face brightened and his smile got wider, it was his necklace.

Edward gave the broken chain to Lazlo, "I found it just before I started fighting John and I'll buy a new chain once we go home." Lazlo nodded and stroked the 'E', "Thank you so much Edward." Edward pulled Lazlo to him and they kissed, "I love you." Lazlo said once they pulled apart, Edward smiled, "I love you too." He confessed.

Lazlo jumped into Edward's arms and began kissing him, "I'll never let anything happen to you again, Lazlo…I swear." They soon began to make out but stopped when they heard a police siren and the red and blue lights.


	16. SVU

Edward and Lazlo stepped outside and were shocked at what they saw. All over the place were police cars, ambulances, and the entire camp. Lumpus had called them in. Lazlo ran over to Lumpus who was talking to a police officer, he got closer but stopped. John was sitting on the ground with his mother; he was smoking and looked like he'd just killed someone.

They were sitting next to EMT who was treating John's broken nose and fingers. Jane was explaining about the fight and how John got so beat up. John looked up and saw Lazlo; he pushed the EMT off of him and ran over to Lazlo. Lazlo ran behind Edward who protected him.

That didn't stop John, he tried to push Edward away, tried to talk to Lazlo, tried to touch him. Lazlo used Edward's furry beaver tail as a way to hide. Edward pushed on John's chest as a way to get him away. "Get away from him!" Edward yelled, "Please Edward….let me talk to him." John tried to make a reach for Lazlo but Edward shoved him again, "Get the fuck away from him. NOW!"

Soon Lumpus, Jane, an officer, and the EMT all came over. Jane took a hold of her son and pulled him away. "NO! Mom let got! LAZLO I'M SORRY, I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU!" Lazlo wouldn't look at him he just looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. Jane took John into the mess hall to calm him down.

When everything was quiet, Lumpus placed his hand on Lazlo's shoulder, "Lazlo….this officer wants to ask you some questions." Lazlo looked at the officer who smiled at him, "Hi Lazlo, I'm detective Arnold." Arnold was a buff looking dog with golden hair and blue eyes. "I'm with the Special Victims Unit. Mind if we talk?" Lazlo shook his head and followed the detective into Lumpus' office.

Edward stood there and waited, "Edward why don't you go with the EMT and get your wounds treated?" Lumpus suggested, Edward agreed and went over to the ambulance. He passed Raj and Clam on the way, "Where's Lazlo?" Raj asked, "Like you care." Edward spat back.

Raj was shocked by that answer but yelled back after him, "I do care! I care about Lazlo a lot! I care more about him then you do!" Edward came running back over, "If you cared about him so much then you wouldn't have blamed his rape on himself!" Edward was standing so close to Raj that their noses were touching.

"I only said that because he was always putting himself out there!" Edward was starting to get pissed again, he didn't want to fight again but if he had to for Lazlo, then he would in a heart beat. "How the hell was he "putting himself out there"?" Raj scoffed, "By wearing thongs and letting them stick out, by flirting, by being very sexual!"

At this point, Lumpus was coming over. He gave a confused look at Clam that said 'Why aren't you doing anything?' Clam just shrugged and leaned against a tree. Lumpus got between the two boys and pushed them away, "That's enough! I am not having another fight here at my camp. Edward, go get cleaned up, Raj…shut up!"

Edward eyed Raj one last time, about faced, and went over to the ambulances where the waiting EMT was with some ice and anit-bacterial cream. Raj watched as he walked away before defending himself, 

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, you don't understand. All this was Lazlo's own fault." Lumpus looked at the pachyderm, his nostrils flared, "How can you say that? Lazlo's your best friend." Everyone kept saying that…was Raj really that bad of a friend that he'd turn on his friend because of his stupid beliefs?

Lumpus walked away and Raj turned to look at Clam who was already half way done with his cigarette. Raj walked over to Clam, "Am I really that bad of a friend?" Clam threw the butt to the ground, "Sometimes you can say some insensitive things. Like when you compared me to a human? That hurt me, and now you saying that Lazlo got raped on his own fault well….that's going to lose a friend."

Raj looked down and felt tears form, "I never meant to make Lazlo hate me it's just…" Raj couldn't explain himself anymore, no matter what he says he was just going to end up saying the wrong thing and lose somebody. Instead Raj cried, he cried out of rage, hurt, sadness, and worry for Lazlo.

Clam pushed himself off the tree and wrapped his arms around Raj's broad shoulders, "It's going to be okay. Lazlo's alive and that's all that matters. Half of the time rape victims get killed so look at it that way." Raj wrapped his arms around Clam and held him.

In the mess hall, detective Arnold was talking to John, "Did you rape him?" John wouldn't answer; he sat there with a look on his face like he was lost in another world, and "Lazlo says you did….did you?" John looked at his mom, "Just tell him the truth honey." John looked back at the officer, "What's going to happen if I did?" Arnold adjusted himself and sighed, "You'll be tried as a Juvenile and the rest will be up to court and Lazlo if he wants to press charges."

"Don't we get a lawyer?" Jane asked Arnold who looked at her, "Yes…but that wont happen till we go the police station, so I need an answer." John looked at his mom and back at the officer, he scowled and crossed his arms, "I want a lawyer now!" Arnold was taken a back and hung his head, "Alright…lets go then."

Arnold rounded the table and pulled John up by his arm, "Where you taken him?" Jane yelled after them, "He wants a lawyer so we have to go to the station." Jane ran after them, "I'm coming too." "You have to anyway, he's still a minor and the law says we can't question a minor without a parent present." John got into the back of a squad car and waited, Jane was talking to Lumpus.

Arnold then got into the drivers seat and started the engine, "What about my mom?" Arnold put the car in reverse, "She'll have to come in her own car, I can't take her in mine." Arnold then put the car into drive and drove out of the camp. Everyone watched as John was taken away. John looked out in time to see Lazlo and Edward standing together, Edward had his arm around Lazlo's waist.

John scowled at Edward and swore that he'd be back for Lazlo, 'Moms got the best damn lawyer in the entire state. He'll get me off with a misdemeanor like all the other times, and I'll be back for Lazlo.'


	17. Rape Kit

That night at dinner was very awkward and silent. No one was talking; everyone was focusing on eating and the events that happen in the last seven hours. Lazlo sat with Clam and Edward; Raj had been excelled from them, sitting with the Loons. Lazlo sat, staring at his food, he wasn't eating and he wasn't listening to anyone.

Lazlo had disappeared, into his own world; a world that use to be beautiful and peaceful but was now dark and gloomy. His mind was filled with images of John, of Edward, of the fight, of the rape, everything. Lazlo could feel the eyes of all the campers that liked John, that were on John's side, all watching him, hating him.

Tears fell from Lazlo's eyes and landed into his mashed potatoes, mixing in with the all ready running spuds. He let out a sob that caught Edward's attention; Edward put his fork down and leaned in closer to Lazlo. Clam heard the sob too and saw the tears, he too moved closer. Before either one could say anything, Lazlo was running out of the Mess Hall.

Edward ran after him while Clam stayed behind, agreeing that it was best for Lazlo to be with Edward right now, he'd comfort him later. Edward caught up to Lazlo just as he was rounding the tree with the club house in it. Edward grabbed a hold of him by his arm and pulled him closer to him, "Lazlo…don't run."

Lazlo didn't look at Edward, he kept his eyes covered with his hair but Edward could see the tears like a water fall now. Edward pulled Lazlo closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Lazlo sobbed into Edward's chest, not once looking up or saying anything.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes before Lazlo finally calmed down enough to talk. "Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Edward sought for an answer but all he could come up with was, "I don't know babe, I wish I did but I don't."

Lazlo didn't hold it against him; he knew that Edward wouldn't have been able to answer. Lazlo wiped his tears away and looked at Edward, "I'm so scared. What if John gets off and gets sent back here? I don't want my parents to find out but I want to charge him…I don't know what to do."

Edward took Lazlo into his arms again and this time Lazlo returned the embraces. Edward sighed, "I really don't know what to tell you Lazlo. What I can say is that if John does get off, I'll be there to protect you, I'll never let anything happen to you again."

Lazlo looked up at Edward and smiled, "Kiss me." Lazlo demanded, Edward smiled and fulfilled Lazlo's wish. The kiss soon turned into making out, so much so that Edward pushed Lazlo against the tree and lifted him up so that Lazlo wrapped his legs around Edward's waist.

Even after they were done kissing, they stayed like that, not wanting to let go of each other. Lazlo shifted and placed his mouth against Edward's ear, "I love you." Edward smiled to himself, "I love you too."

Lazlo looked at Edward, "I do have a question for you though, _borracho_" Edward looked back at Lazlo, "And what's that?" Lazlo placed his feet back on the ground but kept his arms around Edward's shoulders, "The night of the rape. When you stayed in my bed with me…why didn't you want to have sex?"

Edward recalled that night, Lazlo had asked Edward to make love to him but Edward said no and told him to go to sleep. Edward sighed, "Because…I knew that if you got a rape kit done on you then my DNA would be all over you along with John's …and it would have been harder to convict him."

Lazlo looked at Edward in shock, "Is that why you also told me not to shower? I have yet to do that you know and I feel so gross." Edward nodded, "You can't get rid of his DNA Lazlo, it's the only thing you can use to put John away."

Lazlo nodded, "But they haven't told me anything…" Edward thought for a second, "Did you tell them to do a rape kit?" Lazlo shook his head and they both looked down in shame. As if all hope was now lost, Edward was about to suggest for Lazlo to go take a shower but Lumpus showed up with Detective Arnold.

Edward and Lazlo separated and nodded to Arnold, "Lazlo…If John did rape you we're going to need evidence…can you come with me to have a rape kit done?" Lazlo and Edward looked at each other in shock, Lazlo looked at Lumpus, "I already gave consent to allow you to go, the rest is up to you." Lazlo looked back at Edward, "Go on…go."

Lazlo kissed Edward and walked away with Arnold, leaving Lumpus and Edward alone together. They both watched, along with the camp, as Lazlo got into Arnold's car and drive away. "Are you going to protect Lazlo?" Lumpus asked.

Edward looked at Lumpus, "Why are you doing all this? The love of you life's son is being accused of rape and you're not taken his side…why? You'll lose Jane." Lumpus smiled, "Everyone thinks that but I have already talked to Jane and she's not holding anything against me."

Lumpus looked at Edward, "Besides, it's my job. I have to think of my scouts first and myself last." Edward looked at his Scoutmaster with more respect then he had ever had. They smiled at each other before Lumpus walked away, leaving Edward to think.

Edward thought about Lazlo, having to lie down on a cold table with his pants off and legs spread eagle. Doctors sticking cotton swaps into him and taken pictures of his naked body. Edward wished he could be there with his lover, to hold his hand and protect him from any more danger. He wondered what Lazlo was thinking now, was he crying, was he scared?

Edward kicked a loose stone, placed his hands into his pockets and felt his cigarettes. No doubt they were ruined from the water along with his lighter but he gave them a try. The lighter gave off a little flame, just enough to light the stick.

Edward's mouth was soon filled with the bitter taste of smoke and nicotine. It gave him a small comfort and helped him relax. He looked up and saw Clam coming over, "Mind if I bum a smoke?" Edward pulled out the pack and watched at Clam took one.

Clam took out his own lighter and soon, he too, was blowing smoke into the wind. "So what happen?" Clam finally asked, "Well…the detective came back and took Lazlo for a rape kit, that'll be fun, and the rest is up to the court system and Lazlo."

Clam nodded and took another drag, "Well we can only hope for the best and pray that God isn't going to screw Lazlo over again." Edward chuckled and looked up at the sky with Clam, "Aint that the truth."


	18. Lazlo's Mama

Lazlo laid on the cold table, looking up at the ceiling and counting off in twos. He heard that rape victims usually develop a disorder to help them cope with everything that happened to them. What was it called? It began with an 'O' he was sure Edward would know, oh how he wished Edward was here right now.

There was a doctor down between his legs, an older male rabbit doctor. He didn't really seem to care about Lazlo; he wasn't talking to him and wasn't telling him what he was doing. Lazlo nearly jumped off the bed when he felt the long Q-tip go inside him.

Lazlo began to count again, 'two, four, six, eight, ten…' the doctor then stood up, "Okay…get dressed and the detective will come back for you." Lazlo waited for the doctor to be gone before he got up, the floor was colder then the bed.

He grabbed his pants and underwear, all the while still counting, 'twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty…' There was a knock on the door and then Detective Arnold came in, "Hey, everything okay?" Lazlo gave a nod and half smile, "There's someone here to see you."

At first Lazlo thought it might be Edward and got really happy but it was only his mom, "Mama? What're you doing here?" Lazlo's mom walked in, "Your Scoutmaster called me and told me what happen and where you were." They stood and stared at each other before they both broken down.

Lazlo ran into his mom's arms and cried, she hugged him back and cried with him, "Oh Lazlo…I'm so sorry, _Eu sou tão pesaroso_ …I wish I could have been there to stop it." Lazlo just kept crying, "Mrs. Pedrosa…we need to know if you want to go to trial or not…" Lazlo's mom looked at Arnold, "Oh I don't know…Lazlo…do you want to go to court?"

Lazlo looked from his mom, Arnold, and the ceiling. OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, that's what it was called. Lazlo looked back at the two adults in the small examine room with him, "Do I have to speak to John?" Arnold shook his head, "No, all you'll have to do is tell the court what happen and who did it to you. John will be asked to remain quiet the whole time you're up there."

Lazlo looked to his mom for an answer, "It's up to you _Bebê_" Lazlo sighed, "I want him to go to jail and I want him to pay for what he did but…but I don't think I can see him again…" Arnold nodded, "Well it's up to you both, but I need answer by tomorrow or he'll just go before the Grande Jury and plead his case."

Lazlo and his mom nodded. Arnold left them alone as Lazlo's mom fixed his hair, "_Bebê_, you want to tell Mama what happen?" Lazlo nodded and told the whole story, "And then Raj said it was my fault because of the sexuality that I chose, I didn't choose it, I was born with it."

Mrs. Pedrosa took Lazlo into her arms again, "Its okay, Raj just doesn't understand what happen because it didn't happen to him. Now explain to me who Edward is?" Lazlo looked up and saw that she was smiling, which meant that she wanted to know about Edward because of what he did for her son.

Lazlo hugged his mom and smiled, "He's the one."

888

AN: I didn't want Lazlo to have Spidermonkey as a last name so I just made one up, DON'T KILL ME


	19. The future

It was very slow going. Lazlo had agreed to take John to court in hopes of finally putting him away and away from society. The trail lasted a week, only because the DA's kept gaining new evidence to either defend John or prosecute him. Lazlo's lawyer was even able to find the boy that John raped first at the party.

He testified against John and told the court how John forced alcohol and drugs down his throat and how John threatened him in the bedroom, saying that if he didn't have sex with him he was going to get him kicked off the soccer team and out of school. The boy even confessed that John slapped him across the face a couple a times. The worst part of the whole thing was, the boy wasn't gay.

John's lawyer tried to get the boy the say that he did, in fact, wanted to have sex John and that he was gay but the boy kept saying no, John got him drunk and then raped him. He said he couldn't fight back because he wasn't as strong as John and was in fact half John's size. John weight around 220 and the boy was only 110.

When it was finally Lazlo's turn on the stand, he was actually pretty calm. He answered all the questions correctly; he never once looked at John until the DA asked him to point to the one who raped him. Lazlo had to re-live the rape over and over, telling the entire court, complete strangers, what had happen from end to end.

He kept looking into the crowed of people, hoping to see Edward but he knew his boyfriend was still at camp. When John finally got to go up he tried to charm the court, explaining that he thought that Lazlo wanted it, that Lazlo had come to him saying that he wanted to have sex.

Lazlo tried his best to remain quiet, he wanted to stand up and yell at John for lying, but he knew he couldn't. For a while, Lazlo thought that John's act was working but when Lazlo's lawyer asked John what made him think he was going to get away with it, John didn't have an answer.

The lawyer asked him again, "Why did you think, knowing you were in a camp full of boys, that you would be able to get away with a rape of a camper that everyone likes?" John just looked at the lawyer, like a deer in head lights, (AN: Pardon the pun). John began to sweat and stammer, "Well…I…I just thought….that…I didn't think…" that's when the lawyer cut him off, "NO! You didn't think. You thought that you could get away with rape. Twice."

John was now getting worried, he thought his lawyer was good but Lazlo's was better, "So I'll ask you again…did you rape my client?" John looked from Lazlo to the judge, "Answer the question John." John looked back at the lawyer and put his head down in shame, "yes…" it was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, can you please speak up for the court to hear."

John snapped his head up and yelled, "Yes, I raped Lazlo. I raped him because I was jealous. I couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as Lazlo could want to be with someone was ugly as Edward. I was jealous, I wanted Lazlo for myself, I'm sorry!"

The entire court room was silent, "Nothing further." John sat back down and hid his face with his hands, "You may step down John" the judge ordered. The jury then got up to deliberate. They were gone for only an hour. When the returned they found John guilty.

The judge then order John to four years of prison for two counts of rape and two counts of assault, Lazlo was so happy so was the other boy. John would be spending the first year in a juvenile center since he was seventeen and then he would be moved to an adult center for the rest of his sentences. Once he got out he would be placed on probation with an eclectic monitor on his ankle for ten years, plus he wasn't allowed near Lazlo or the other boy ever again.

When Lazlo got back to camp, with only two weeks of it left, he told everyone about the trial. He found Raj and they had a long private talk. Raj apologized for everything he said and Lazlo accepted. They became friends again and then Lazlo ran off to find Edward.

Edward was sitting alone on the pier. Lazlo walked slowly to him, not wanting to disturber him. He stopped behind him and waited. Edward slowly stood up and turned, "So he's gone for good?" Lazlo nodded. Edward then opened his arms and Lazlo threw himself into the embrace.

They soon made out right there on the pier then Lazlo got an idea, "Let's go to the tree house." Edward smiled and began to, playfully, chase Lazlo to the tree house. Once inside then took each other's clothes off and made love. Normalcy had finally returned to Camp Kidney, for the most part.

Lumpus and Jane stayed together and in December, Jane was going to give birth to twins. Raj and Lazlo were friends again, Edward and Lazlo stayed together even after camp was over, Samson and Ping-Pong had patched things up and were even going out now.

Yep, Camp Kidney was as normal as normal could be.

-End-

AN: Thank you, thank you. I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed this Camp Lazlo fic of mine. I'm surprised that I even finished it but still thank you all and I hope to see a lot of you in my future fics even if they're not Camp Lazlo.


End file.
